gtamcfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheatcodes
Cheat codes are tier 5 weapons consisting more abilities and more various weapon configurations! These weapons may hit a higher addition of power in an entire clip, whilst holding higher rate of fire and more shots/bullets per round. Cheatcode tier 5s have inpacted hotbars in a major way, but having these tier 5s in your hotbar may have taken some real cash, costing $5 USD to $20 USD. So it is usful PICTURES COMING SOON! Jumper Cost: $5 Clip:1;2 seconds Description: A $5 transportation booster, fast excelleration with a high amount of access to higher heights found around the server. Notes: This tool will knock you back, leaving your back exposed to shots! Pepper Spray Cost: $6 Clip: 10;3 seconds Description: Costing $6, this weapon will blind and poison your foes! With a fast reload and small volley of arrows! This will give you some time to either run away, or take a shot! Notes: This Cheatcode will not take potion effects heavy, the user must think fast apon after action of firing and hitting your target! Flamethrower Cost: $7 Clip: Server 1:75;10 seconds Server 2, 3, 4, etc.:100;10 seconds Description: With a cost of $7, this weapon throws a wide barrage of live entities. Low range, low accuracy, and low reload time. Notes: This is a very popular, very devastating weapon, take note on its big amount of live entities when rapidly fired. This weapon has been used in various moments, and very easily accusable of fastplace macro. RayGun Cost: $8 Clip: 10;3 seconds Description: This weapon is a very excellent sniper, hitting the hardest in it's catagory (Sniper), this weapon has exceptional accuracy being able to no scope (even if there is no shown scope) without missing its directed target. Notes: This weapon is very popular, but not used. Use this weapon at tall buildings or in places you can shoot, knock people, and not be found, or you can use this weapon in close combat to get nice hits taking some health points off. Needler Cost: $9 Clip: 20;5 seconds Description: The weapon everyone from Halo knows and loves. The Needler! Throws arrows or, sticky bombs onto target and blows up 3 seconds after. Notes: This weapon is very popular, but has been glitched many times. Mini-Gun Cost: $10 Clip: Server 1:450;15 seconds Server 2, 3, 4, etc.:550;15 seconds Description: High rate of fire, with high volocity bullets, this weapon has high range, surely no one can forget this weapon, devastating on the armour durability, but with long reload time makes all bullets valuable. Be wise on shooting with this weapon. Notes: This weapon has been notable to ease to shoot fast, but with high volocity makes it very hard to note macros. This weapon may knock you back a bit apon fire, but be careful, this weapon does not negate or stop fall damage. Bazooka Cost: $10 Clip: 1;8 seconds Description: We all knew this was going to be in GTAMC with easy configuration coding and very fun damaging weapon. Notes: This cheatcode costing $10 is VERY popular, it negates fall damage due to its high knockback apon firing, this weapon is to be cautiously be used in close combat, suprising the enemy, as the bullet or RPG fired can be knocked back to the sender. Enderstaff Cost: $10 Clip: 5 (2 second delay after every fire);3 seconds Description: This has been cheatcode is still very popular having fast excelleration and higher amount of ammo per round, looking forward this weapon can be used to boost speed whilst jetpacking. This weapon is a jumper in the nutshell, with 5 ammo and the ability to propel the user instead of pushing the user back. Notes: This tier 5 weapon allows higher access to higher building in the city of GTAMC. This weapon is a "was been" and a "has been: being the featured package of the GTAMC store page, still being popular to propel acceleration speeds whilst jetpacking giving its "has been" tag back. Chainsaw Cost: $12 Clip: 200;7 seconds Description: Notable the most scary weapon heard, but very easy to dodge being a technical "melee" cheatcode, this weapon does 6 damage but at a rather slower rate of fire givren its damage. Notes: Sounding like wolves, this weapon will shred straight through armour, notable hard to take note of macros sound or clicking ability sound, this weapon is close range, useful in being snuck up on in the bunkers (closed spaces). Jetpack Cost: $16-$25 Clip: 60;1 second-8 seconds Description: Very fast weapon, giving the user the ability to dodge shots very easily, but this does not mean impossible to hit. Beats Enderstaff and Jumper at the same time. Moderate volocity and rate of fire (if you hold down the left click). This weapon is VERY popular and encountered many times. Notes: This cheatcode doing 0 damage is already called a weapon itself, having to be the fastest moving item in GTAMC, this weapon is notably accused of macros MANY times. Most of the time higher rate of clicks per second may take you fast, too fast of clicking will sometimes cancel out the previous burst click, advise is to hold left click down and click at faster rates when in troubled times.